Kaun Ho Tum?
by dreamweaver71
Summary: An AUish version of Kal Ho Naa Ho. Where Naina's arranged marriage is a shocker and Aman can come in, in a heartbeat
1. Chapter 1

"I'm...getting...married?!?!?"

"Ha", said Dadi, beaming with pride. My mother Jennifer next to her with a look of happiness and distress planted on her face, Shiva my baby brother, giggling in the background, and little Gia, who's face lit up at the thought of wearing a salwar kameez, maybe even a sari, to the surprise wedding of the year.

"When was this decided?"

"Oh, me and your mother went to Pandit Amit and he used your astrological signs, to tell what husband you may find. I mean beti, you're not getting any younger."

That was Dadi, always sticking to traditional this and traditional that. And another fact, I was not THAT old! So I was 25 and not married. I still had a couple of good years left. Who's Dadi to say "you're not getting any younger"? Has she looked in a mirror?

Talking about all this marriage and partner stuff reminded me of Rohit. I rememebered when he broke my heart and I swore that he would hurt as much as I was. But maybe Dadi was helping me. She probably wasn't concious of the fact that she was helping me but, I knew she loved me enough to make me happy. So, I decided to go for it.

"So who is it?"

Dadi reply shocked me more that humored me "It's a surprise until he gets here next month. Oh I can't wait until he comes."

Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't find out until next month who he was? Not even his name or a photo? This was turning into a Bollywood movie and fast. All we needed was a song right about now...

woh ajnabee woh woh woh woh ajanabee, woh ajanabee.

aisa koi mujhko mil gaya hai saathiya jise dekhakar main bhulu saari duniya woh

woh woh ajanabee, woh ajanabee jo dekhe dur se dekhu main usako hi, ho

usako hi, abb sab kuchh bhul ke...

Apparently my overactive imagination had just turned on and it wasn't goin' down.

I looked around at the faces of happiness and laughter, it made me feel all fuzzy inside and I was gonna need it cause it was the middle of October and freezing.

I look again and realize there is someone missing. He is staring through the glass, grinning like an idiot. He is my father looking through the picture frame. That smile will always be an eerie reminder of what he used to be. What he used to be before he made one simple mistake that permanently destroyed him. I dug out of that hole in my thoughts and started to wonder who was this mystery man? What would he be like? Anything like Shah Rukh Khan? Would I like him? Even more important, would I ever love him? 


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Naina Catherine Kapur. That's Kapur with a U not 2 Os. Not to be mistaken with the Kapoors next door. I can't tell you how many times Dadi's gotten a Playgirl Magazine addressed to her. But let's save that for another time, shall we? 

I have 2 siblings, Shiv and Gia. Shiv is an annoyance to mankind. But you gotta love him. He had some leg problems growing up, so it slowed down his dream of being a basketball player. Then there's Gia. She's a typical little girl, thinking of clothes and playing with dolls. Her dolls resemble our own family but every one in this family gets along unlike the 2 women in our house Dadi and Ma.

Ma, or Jennifer Kapur was a independant Catholic woman (did I forget to mention I'm Catholic?) who ran a restaurant that I hate to admit, but wasn't going well. She's been struggling ever since Dad died. She had to adopt his child, my half-sibling...Gia. Ma loves her and all of us equally. But, one person just can't seem to accept her, Dadi.

Dadi was a very traditional woman with plans for her 2 out of 3 grandchildren. Get married BEFORE 30 in a Hindu wedding (did I also mention I'm Hindu as well? Yep, I'm half Hindu and half Catholic) that would be the talk of the Indian nation just like AbhiAsh. Dadi doesn't like Ma or Gia only because of one factor. She thinks Gia was Ma's child from an affair. She never knew about Dad's affair and thought he committed suicide as a result of Ma's infidelity.

I'll go to happier time and mention Jaswinder "Jazz" and Jasprit "Sweetu" Kapoor. Jazz is in denial about her age. I think Dadi needs to find her a man in their mid 30s not 20s like she's aiming for. And Sweetu as well. Sweetu isn't old. She's the same age as me, but, she needs someone who will listen to her every word. I've known her since the 7th grade and I've always heard her voice the minute I saw her.

There's one more person I think I should know about. Mr.Rohit Patel. He used to go to MBA class with me but it got too awkward and he moved. With his new wife, Camilla. Yes that right, his new wife. While we were "in love", his parents decided an arranged marriage was best and he fell in actual love with her. From what I heard they have 2 houses and Mercedes but things haven't been going well.

You know it was funny, I though I was in love with him. I saw what was happening with him and Camilla and wondered if I would have gone down the same path.

Well I guess I should tell you about my routine before I meet Mr. Mystery, ya know, so you guys can know me better. Well it goes, breakfast, school, lunch, school, home, dinner and sleep. There was always that occassional moment that never happened before but, other than that, nothing interesting. I have done that for a month and now that month has closed so now there is one day left until I meet him. Wait, Oh my god I gonna meet him tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

3:02 a.m.

Ok why was I panicking? It was 3:02 a.m. and it would be hours until HE would be here. I couldn't figure it out. I was never nervous about meeing people, especially men. I was known to speak my mind out when it came to meeting people.But when it came to this...this...man, I couldn't fall asleep. I guess I had too many things on my mind when it came to him.

I had too many dreams to count about my mystery man. In one of my dreams we were getting married the tradiontal Catholic way with the white dress, flowers and horrible bridesmaid dresses to boot. I remember I saw Dadi telling Shiv she should've dyed the dress red in order to resemble her wedding sari.

I also remember what the groom. He was tall and muscular with defined pointed features on his face. He looked so familiar. Then it hit me. I knew who he was. It was Hrithik Roshan! As soon as I realized who it was the dream stopped. I think stopping my dream was God's sign that I ain't gettin' someone that good looking. Oh how I would've killed to marry someone as hot as him.

Then I had another dream where it was a Hindu wedding and everyone was happy including Ma. It was funny, when she smiled, I felt the warmth, love and kindness from it. It wasn't the fake front she put up with the guests at the restaurant or the restrained smile she put up for Dadi. I also saw the groom here as well and it was Shah Rukh Khan himself. You can guess what happened as soon as I realized who it was.

That was all I could remember from them. It comforted me for awhile until I realized I was not in the film industry and I was never gonna get a man like that. I needed someone to talk to and fast so I decided to talk to my best friend Sweetu.

ring, ring, ring

"Sweetu, it's me Naina"

"Sweetu, c'mon I know you're there"

"Sweetu, the phone stopped ringing and I know you picked up, I saw you pick it up from my window, so ANSWER ME!!"

"...is that you...Papa...oh...Papa...Papa...I love you, bye...

"Wait, Sweetu, Sweetu!" she passed the phone to Jazz

"Is anyone there?"

"Oh Papa, how are you?"

"It's not Papa, it's Naina"

"How are you babe?"

"Not good, I guess you heard about the engagement. I can't sleep and I was hoping one of you could give me some advice. And why was Sweetu calling me Papa?"

"She's sleep-walking or sleep-talking what ever you call it. Our Papa was supposed to call tomorrow. So as you can see, she's very excited."

"Papa!!! Come home soon!!!" I heard Sweetu yell in the background.

" So tell me about him, what's he like?"

" I don't know, Dadi never, you know, told me."

"She never told you?"

"...No"

"..Wow...I guess you're kinda screwed there aren't you?"

"You really know how to make a girl feel better don't you? Look, can I please talk to Sweetu?"

"Sure but good luck, Papa." I heard her yell off the phone "C'mon ball, here's your call"

"Sweetu?"

" Pa..Naina? Hey, guess what? I was just talking to my Papa. You know, he sounded a lot like you Naina!"

"Really? That's so weird." I tried not so sound so frustrated. I soon told Sweetu about the mystery man and my dreams, I'm sure she listened because I heard the occasional mhhmm and oh on her end. After 10 minutes of listening to all my problems, Sweetu had some words of advice.

"I have 3 words of advice, get to know him."

"That's 4 words."

"Well then I have 4 words of advice, think about yourself"

"Now that's 3 words"

" Ok, well good luck. You have to tell us what happens. Wait I'm getting another call. It's Papa again!!!" She shreiked. "Bye Naina!!!"

"Sweetu, wai...click

Great, that supporting call did not help and I was more of a wreck than ever. Could this meeting go from the worst thing possible, to the worst thing in the universe? 


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you take Naina Catherine Kapur to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Naina, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He leaned in closer, and closer, until he kis-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
There we go again. I had another dream. Hopefully the last since the time got closer and closer to see him.

God, I really wanted to kill that alarm clock. More specifically I wanted to kill Shiv. He set my alarm clock 4 hours before my normal wake up time. It was now 3:00 a.m. and I had 4 hours before anyone actually woke up. I guess all I could do now is wait.

I paced around the room quietly, looking for something to do, I spent hours on TV and computer, studying my Grey's Anatomy book. It was the only way I could keep my mind busy.

It was finally the crack of dawn and I saw downstairs Dadi at the stove making masala dosa and Ma at the stove trying to make omlettes. This always happens every morning, Ma goes American and Dadi goes Indian with cooking. Funny, it reminded me of Hell's Kitchen. They managed to keep their tempers under the radar which always managed to surprise me.

" Ready to meet your new son-in law? "

" Ready to go 6 feet under?"

" Did you say something?"

" Nothing, just nothing"

I guess Ma was just venting out her nervousness by telling Dadi to just...die. I know they can't stand each other but, it was kinda harsh.

" So, Naina, ready to meet the man you'll spend the rest of your life with?" Ma rolled her eyes while her back was turned away from Dadi.

" I guess Dadi. What's his name?"

" Remember, it's a surprise! Oh, he's smart, sweet, and I just found out he is also related to Chaada Uncle."

So basically, Dadi wanted me to get married to..to...whoever his name is because she has the hots for Chaada Uncle. Oh god, Dadi was turning into a pimp! This defienently defies the laws of the universe.

" When is he coming?"

" I told him you couldn't wait, so he's going to come in 2 hours!"

"Oh that gr...wait...t...tw...TWO HOURS?!?!" 

"...Ha." Dadi had that look like she did something wrong. She asked him to come too early!

"So now we'll all see him, me, you, Shiv, and Jennifer!"

"What about Gia?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

I saw Gia back away a couple of steps until Ma's hands held Gia's shoulders.

"Dadi, she's a part of our family"

I heard Dadi mumble "she's not a part of mine..." but, she managed to change the topic back.

"I also invited those Kapoor girls. Jaspinder and Jaspreet is it?. They are your best friends, no? They should see who you'll spend your life with."

...WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?! First, I don't know who I'm marrying, second he's coming in 2 hours, and third she inviting my friends to see me screw up in public. What was I going to do? 


	5. Chapter 5

Sigh, today was the day. In 10 minutes I would meet Mr. Naina Catherine Kapur. All I had to do was keep my cool and hope this meeting went well. Everyone was here. Ma, Dadi, Shiv, Gia, Sweetu, and Jazz. Everyone was staring at the door impatiently, hoping he was smart, handsome and possibly make them swoon with passion or in Shiv's case, hope he was a great basketball player. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everyone just stood there in shock. 

"Well, don't just stand there, get it!" Dadi said to Ma.

"I wasn't the one who arranged this little meeting, you get it!" Ma retorted.

Soon, me, Shiv and Gia just stood there dumbfounded until Gia made the boldest move during this time and opened the door.

He was about 5'8 with my estimation and a unique face to match. The curved eyebrows, chocolate brown eyes, a nose that was quite large and distinct, and beige skin that matched perfectly with his face. His frame was a little thin but toned as well.

"Hello, my name's Aman, Aman Mathur"

Aman Mathur, nice name. I saw an older but beautiful looking woman next to him, which was probably his mother. I saw Chaada Uncle's huge figure right behind him and Dadi's face turned red as sindoor. The rest of us could only try and hold back a laugh when we saw that.

Suddenly a short man passed through the doorway and announced to the world "Yes this is the man Lajjo has requested. I, the Guru have brought the man called a Shah Rukh Khan look-alike. The one the only Aman Mathur!!!" He had a little boombox that played that music that sports players ran out into the field to.

Aman turned off the boombox "Thank you, Ramda..."

"I told you it is Guru to you!!! Only my mommy can call me Ramdayan. God Bless her soul!!!"

"Ok then. Now I understand I'm supposed to meet a Naina here. Is it you? Or you?" He pointed to Dadi and Ma. "Or is one of the lovely girls in back?" Eying Jazz, Sweetu, Gia and finally me. Gia face lit up when she saw Aman. His eyes glanced around again until he laid his eyes on me.

"So who is it then?..."

Silence

He spoke again "After careful process of elimination, I've determined the girl everyone is pointing to is Naina. Hello there Naina." He put his lips to my hand and I had the perfect reaction to this.

"You really do look like Shah Rukh Khan!!!" After realizing I shouted that out, I ran to the bathroom leaving everyone to think I was nervous or really, really sick.

Name: Aman Mathur

Age: 32

Birthday: November 2nd, 1975

Children: Someday

Maritial Status: If I said yes, would that be a bad thing? Just kidding! I really was never married before.

Occupation: IT Manager at Fortis Co. (A/N Did Aman technically have a job in the movie?)/ Hospital Volunteer/ Certified Love Guru

Likes: Sushi, Aloo Parathas, Sushi, Beautiful Women especially Preity Zinta, Children, Romance, Bollywood Movies, and family

Dislikes: Hatred, Negativity, Depression, and spiders. Don't their legs and beady little eyes just scare you?

How would you describe yourself: Smart, sexy, sophisticated, handsome, fun loving, caring, just someone's perfect man.

This is what Aman's profile read. It also had a picture of him, at what I guess was Niagara Falls. He seemed like a great man, who would make any woman happy, including me but there was one problem. I had a negative standpoint in life. Having a father who had an affair and committed suicide could scar anyone, it could be the strongest person in the world or the weakest. Unfortunately, it had got to me. Shiv and Gia were too young to remember what happened. I don't think I would be the ri┘Naina, Naina, NAINA!!!!

Shiv had smacked me out of my thoughts only to see my hand hit him over the head for that.

"So, I've heard so much about you." Aman said cheerfully.

"Funny, I can't say the same thing about you"

"So tell me about yourself Naina."

"Well," I started. I told him my name, my likes, dislikes, my occupation as a student at NYU. I was studying to become a doctor. I told him about my family excluding Gia's secret and about Dad as well. Aman seemed interested and intrigued with me, I could tell because those curved eyebrows of his would pop up when he was interested. He didn't know our family's secret and I didn't blame him for asking the next question.

"What about your father?"

"Their father, my son, died of a heart attack." Dadi said. Everyone went silent while Ma, me, Sweetu and Jazz glared at her. I guess I forgot to mention that Jazz and Sweetu knew about our family secrets as well. There were a big emotional help to me when Dadi and Ma were fighting over Dad back then.

After a little more chit-chat between all of us, we had all gotten more comfortable. We had approved of each other and the wedding was set in the next 4 months, it would fall on Satuday February 14th (A/N lol clichИd I know). I guess Aman had that thing about him, where he could become anyone's best friend in a second. I looked around and admired the scence around me. Gia, and Shiv were smiling and laughing at Aman's jokes, while Kapoors x 2 and Dadi were fascinated by Chaada Uncle's story on war. Ma and his mom, Mrs. Mathur were in the corner talking about new recipies straight from India. Guru had left to help someone who looked like Aishwarya Rai or looked more like her house find someone.

Everything was as I imagined. No one was at each other's throats, no one was crying or yelling, everything was calm and cool including me until Aman asked the nerve-wracking question.

"Naina will you go out on a date with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had all happened so fast.

I had just met my new boyfriend/ fiance Aman within the past half an hour and now I was in the subway going to one of the best restaurants in NYC,Le Cirque. We talked about everything in our life. I talked about my experience at NYU. The time I accidentally dropped the wrong chemical in my experiment and the whole room fillled with smoke or the time I freaked out and threw the liver I was holding at the teacher. He told me about the time he got so drunk, his powerpoint presentation became a disaster. It was a disaster because the graphs were too small to see and the power point had too many pointless slides.

We were silent for about 5 minutes and it got awkward too so and I asked a question that may have been sensitive to both of us.

"So how have your relationships been?"

Aman gave out a big sigh and suprisingly answered. "They've been OK I guess. My mother wanted me to get married for while and tried to arrange me with every elibigle woman in New York City. I always found something wrong with one of them though. They were all great with good personalities and beautiful, too. But, we never really, ya know, clicked together. But, I know there is something different about you. Give me 2 weeks and I'll find out!" He smiled at me and I guess it was contagious because I smiled back.

We reached the restaurant and stood outside whilie he was still talking. Aman soon shot back the same question to me. He was honest to me so I had to be honest to him.

"I met a man in my MBA class. Rohit Patel. We went out with each other for a year and I fell in love with him. People in our class called us Romeo and Juliet and it was the cutest thing I've heard. Soon we were living together and his parents hated that idea. I heard rumors around college that he was gonna propose to me. Half of that rumor came true he was engaged but not to me. His parents hated me so much, they arranged his marriage and he sooned dumped me for Camilla, now his new wife. He left MBA classes and from what I heard took over the family business. I left classes as well and started fresh at NYU."

Somehow between the story and staring at Aman, we had walked into the restaurant. The maitre'd had gotten us our seats and we both ordered pumpkin ravioli. Actually he ordered for both of us since I had no idea what to order. Aman had excused himself to the bathroom and left my eyes to wander around. I soon saw a fair skinned man with short hair and a nasaly voice with another fair skinned woman with pin straight hair. I took a long shot and guessed who it was and I was right.

Rohit and Camilla.

I just stared them and tried not to think it was their fault they were here. He soon saw me and started to walk towards me. My blood was pumping and my heart was racing. I had no idea how to confront him. Oh my god, I was gonna have a mental breakdown in front of him. C'mon Naina breathe in. Naina when you breathe in you should also BREATHE OUT! He was finally here with Camilla.

"Hello Naina, how are you?" he said.

"Yes, Naina how are you?" she said in the coldest tone I've heard in my life.

"We're doing fine, now who are you?" I heard a voice behind me say. Thank god it was Aman! He had come to my rescue!

Rohit looked intimidated by Aman but, still shook his hands. Gave the customary "I'm Rohit, nice to meet you." He also shook Camilla's hand who let out a small hello.

"Well I guess we have to have lunch together another time. Me and my girlfriend need sometime alone. Buh-bye!"

Rohit and Camilla stood for a few seconds and soon went to their table near the window while we went to a booth on the other side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"No problem. Just call Superman from now on, kay?

"Ha, sure."

I went back to eating and of course nothing goes right for me since there's a fly buzzing near me. I try to crush it between my hands and accidentaly smack the lady behind me.

"Oh, sorry Dadi...wait, Dadi??!?!" I was right it was her!

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking on my lovely granddaughter and her soon-to-be husband. Hi, Aman!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi" he said while chewing his food.

I pulled her by her elbow and dragged her into the corner. "Ok you know what, just leave, now!"

"But I will get lost all by myself! You know, getting lost reminds me of a story I heard back in India..."

"Well, don't tell us, show us." And with that she left. Hopefully she didn't get lost because then I would feel guilty but Ma would be happy on the plus side.

Soon after that, we finished our finished our lunches and waited for dessert, who knew we were gonna be in for a show as well! We heard 2 people yelling and looked up. Surprise, Surprise! It was Rohit and Camilla. They were standing up and yelling at each other. He called her a gold digger who only wanted him for his money. She tried to defend herself but, you could see it was of no use. He was too mad to listen and stormed out. He was so angry, you could feel the faint vibrations of his feet stomping on the floor.

I felt one side of my mouth going up into a smile. Rohit was hurting, in pain, absolutely furious which made me so happy! I then turned to meet Aman's gaze.

"I can't believe after one day I've found out about your personality."

"What?"

"I saw you smile when, what's his name, Rohit fought with his partner. You know that's not right."

" Well, he deserved it."

" But, would you really want someone to go through as much pain as you did?"

"No. But with Rohit its an exception."

"Tell me Naina, you know that kindness is contageous. Did you know pain is too? I don't think you're that kind of person that wants Rohit to suffer because if he does, someone else will and it will be a chain reaction that could affect a lot of people."

In that moment Aman had opened my eyes and made me realize what I was doing was wrong. I vowed then and there I would try and not spite Rohit for his actions. I mean when you think about it, his parents had a part in this. I guess it did pay off to think of it clearly.

He grabbed my hand from across the table but was let go when an annoying beep cut through the silence of our moment. His face turned pale and sweaty and ran out of the restaurant.

There had to be something wrong. 


	7. Chapter 7

We rushed to the hospital as soon as possible. Aman needed to get there as soon as possible. He went in at first and I waited in the lobby. I looked around at the white walls covered in blue, orange and green paint. I guess in a way, the walls were trying to comfort those around it. I remember being here a couple of times. Once when I broke my arm playing football (or soccer if you like) and the other when Dad you know, killed himself.

" You may now see him Miss. He's in room 324" said the nurse. I thanked her and walked all the way to room 324.

" Sorry about that, Naina. I meant to show you my job at Fortis, but this little guy needed my help." He said hanging his arm around a beige skinned, blue eyed boy who by the way was probably the cutest little boy I've ever seen

" Mohesh, this is my friend, Naina. Naina, this is Mohesh."

I smiled and waved to Mohesh, but he in turn hid his face behind Aman's back.

"Ok Mohesh, you've been here for 2 weeks and have not been afraid of the hospital, yet you're afraid of this girl right here? Ok as soon as you get out of here, we're gonna meet some girls your age Ok?"

"Yeah!" he cried happily. Aman chuckled at the boy's response

"Ok, bye" I waved to him as Aman walked out of the room pulling me out of it as well. I couldn't help but ask

" Why is Mohesh in the hospital?"

Aman exhaled out deeply and put his hand on my shoulder. I figured this was gonna be a long story.

" Mohesh had a heart valve disease. He's young so there wasn't that much damage to his and all he needed was a artificial valve. I guess I feel close to him because I suffered from the same thing."

He took another deep breath.

" I found out I also had heart valve disease when I was 25. I wasn't expecting to have a heart attack at this age but, then I realized something was wrong. The doctor told me there was too much damage to the heart for me to get an artificial valve. I needed a transplant within the next year or else I would've died. Thank god there was a donor a month before my expiration date." He gave that quirky smile again.

He checked his watch "Ok you know what? We've got to go home now."

"What do mean go home now? It's only 3 p.m."

" Yeah, your Dadi wanted a minute by minute playback of what happened with us today. Is she...?"

" ...always this obsessed, than yes."

" How about this. Why don't we go to somewhere you want to go? Do like Bollywood movies?"

" Of course! I heard that The Guru's good. C'mon there's a theather on..."

ring ring ring It was my cell phone.

" Shiv, what is it?"

" Dadi's threatenting us. She said if she can't convince you to come home, we have to, and if not, she's gonna sing religious songs to us. Do you know what it's like when she sings? Even your friends Jazz and Sweet N Low are begging from NEXT DOOR!!!!"

"It's Sweetu, Shiv and I remember but,

" The whole town has headphones waiting for that moment"  
" Ok, I'll come home. Tell her I'll be back in 20 minutes."

" Oh thank god! Bye!"

" Looks like we're going home."

" Why?" Aman looked so confused.

" Dadi's going to sing if I don't come home."

" Is it that bad?"

" It's so bad, the town had a petition to try to stop her singing."

" Ok we're going home now!"

We hopped on the next train and prayed that Dadi hadn't started to chase out the town out with her singing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had reached home in time to see the streets filled with the sounds of Dadi's singing. I guess she hadn't got the message that I was coming home.

I walked inside my house and slammed the door, accidentaly leaving Aman out. I opened the door let Aman in and yelled my heart out for Dadi to know I was here. It all went silent...and Ma came in.

"What took you so long? She has been singing for 10 minutes on microphone. My business manager on the phone."

"What did you hear?"

"We have 3 weeks to make 3,000 dollars or we go out of business"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	8. Chapter 8

The day after that dreaded phone call we scrambled to find any type of way to make money. We tried free sweets with every purchase, free tee shirts with purchase and a karaoke night. It was more money than we usaully got but not enough. 

I couldn't think of anything during this nightmare. Anything except Aman. Ok, I know that seems kinda selfish when your family is in crisis mode. But, he was that...great of a man I couldn't help it! I think we were now at the good friends stage. We got together for lunch occasionally, and for dinner as well. We talked more about our lives, dreams, and family. We were desperate to hear more about each other but, the lunches would stop abruptly for his job and the dinners would cease for my studying.

We were in a fix but luckily, Aman, being the big business man of his family had agreed to come over to the restaurant to see what he could do to help. It was 2:33 p.m. and not a customer in sight. There was a line spreading outside from the restaurant next to us.I was at the table closet to the door with Gia, Shiv and Dadi were at a table near the back and Ma was in the kitchen.

Gia and I had noticed 4 figures walking towards the restaurant, or walking towards the Chinese restaurant next to us. Two were women in red and there were also two men in black. I was so tempted to sing the Men in Black theme song but I refrained.

Soon I made out the figures to be Sweetu, Jazz, and I couldn't believe it. Rohit again!!! The nerve of him to come to my family's restaurant! That's it. As soon as he comes in, someone better hold me back 'cause I'm gonna tackle him.

This was turning into the restaurant scene and I needed to relax. My concious was telling me "breathe in Naina...you idiot you have to breathe out again!!!!" We heard the bell toll and they entered.

"Hey Naina" he said warmly. I didn't think it was possible for him to be warm.

"What do you want?"

"Well," Cut in Jazz, "We decided to eat lunch here and saw Rohit with his friend here and asked him to join us!"

"Actually they threatened to use your Dadi's singing against me." Dadi looked up at the mention of her name.

"Well what do you want?"

He grabbed my wrists and led me into the back leaving his friend . As soon as we walked away a whole group of people from "the line outside" walked inside. I heard murmers of "Well if Rohit Patel eats here it has to be good." and "I've never had Indian food before."

I think I was more focused on the people flowing in than Rohit until he was on his knees.

"Naina, I need your help. I need Camilla back and your the only woman I know that can help me."

I wasn't gonna help him until I heard what he had to say next.

"Naina, I know I've been a jerk to you and I am truly sorry for what I did. From dumping you so fast for Camilla and then not apologizing. I regret doing all this to you and then asking you to help me of all people. I hope that you can help me and that we can be friends. If you don't want to I really will understand."

I turned my head left and right thinking deeply. I tried not to look at his face since it would convince me more to help. I finally made my verdict.

"Well I guess I have to help you since you helped us."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around Rohit, the restaurant filled up and there are more people here because of your reputation. My family needed this boost and you gave it to them."

"So does that mean we're friends again?" He held out his arms.

"Yes" I hugged him just to comfirm we were on friendly terms.

"Guess what guys!" I heard Shiv speak, with this new crowd of people, we've managed to raise over $1,000! At this rate we'll have enough!!" We all started cheering silently. I ended up hugging Gia and then Rohit.

Little did I know that Aman had walked in and saw us from the door. I would never know how that affected him until he would eventually come out and say it.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 12 days 14 hours and 26 minutes since I told Rohit I would help him find a way back to Camilla. It had been 3 days since I last saw Rohit. There was 1 problem with my promise. I had no plan. I spent days and days trying and trying to think of something that wasn't too cheesy like chocolates (A/N cheesy like chocolate. On my behalf that sounded so weird.) or corny like fake jewelery. I had to wait until 4:00 to meet him again and I had until 4:00 to think . 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here we were. In a coffee shop called Starbucks, waiting for a conversation to start. He had his double shot espresso and I had my tall or small mocha something. He wanted my brilliance to kick in and I NEEDED my brilliance to kick in or else this would look very...awkward. I then instantly thought of something. I hope it works.

"Well Naina, are we gonna start back Tuesday's conversation about Bollywood?"

"Nope today Rohit, we're gonna have a 1 on 1 about the 411 of getting your #1 woman back Camilla"

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell you how to get Camilla back silly!" Wait, did I just say silly? Wow I must be loosing it then

"So what should I do?"

"I'll tell you what you...should do...you should answer...questions... a QandA session about Camilla, yes that's it!"

"Ok, shoot"

"Full name"  
"Rohit Patel"

"I mean Camilla's full name"  
"Oh, Camilla Maria Singh"

"Favorite food"  
"Aloo Parathas" Just like Dadi, I sense a very strange connection.

"Favorite color"  
"Baby blue"

"Birthdate"  
"Sept 26"

"Favorite Movie"  
"Krrish"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"More than life itself."

I looked at him deeply, seeing all the love in his eyes. I remembered a time when I wanted Rohit to suffer as much as I did. I wanted him to cry as much as I did and hurt as much as I did. But, there was one person who changed my outlook on Rohit. If you guessed Aman, you are sadly mistaken. Actually that's the correct answer. Aman had shown me to love life as much as I loved Ma.

beep beep beep

There was my cellphone yelling at me to go home before Dadi's curfew hit. Don't worry I don't actually follow it. Sometimes I get Sweetu or Jazz to climb in my room while I go out.

I gave Rohit a hug and walked out leaving the mocha-something on the table with Rohit. The waiter was kind enough to yell out "Miss, you forgot your grande mocha latte with 1 sugar and 6 milks!"

I took out my Metrocard and ran towards the subway, managing to get my bag caught in the closing door.

I got home around 7. My curfew was 7:30 according to Dadi. I expected to see her face when I opened the door, instead I saw a note:

Dear Naina,

Dadi took us hostage to Patel Brothers claiming we need more masala. I think she's afraid to come to my side of the cupboard. Well, we'll be back whenever the sun shines. There's lasagna from me and veggie pulao from Dadi in the fridge.

Love, Ma

I was too lazy to get out the whole Tupperware fillled dish of veggie pulao so I took the plate with the foil covered lasagna and put it in the microwave. I looked back into the fridge, took out a Jamba Juice and walked straight into the living room for my prerecorded Koffee with Karan episode.

During the part where Karan asked the public if Preity Zinta and Abhishek Bachchan were a good couple I heard pops like popcorn popping, I smelled something vaguely like smoke and headed toward the kitchen.

I looked directly at the microwave and saw orange sparks fly all around. I then realized that those sparks were from the foil on the lasagna. I forgot to take it off!

I went to go get water from the sink until I heard the microwave rumble, I ducked as soon as it exploded into a bonfire type flame with light gray smoke that resembled rain clouds. I had the glass of water from the sink and threw it to the fire, which in turn made the fire more aggressive.

Soon the smoke turned thick and black which, forced me to get down on the floor. I looked up and saw the fire dancing its way to the surrounding walls. I didn't think of smoke inhalation at the time and screamed as hard as I could.

My whole body was on the floor, my eyes fixated on the design of the marble floor, my ears listening for fire alarms and hearing my screams of fear. I closed my eyes, hoping when I opened them this would be over. I would see my family and I would see Aman. But, my eyes never opened.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
When I came to, I was outside on the edge of a fire truck with Aman and Rohit next to me. My family including Chaada Uncle, Jazz, and Sweetu were scattered around the front of the firetruck.

The medics told me I had passed out and that someone had come in and dragged me out before the fire got worse. They pointed to a man in a red sweatshirt, all the way on the other side of the truck. I knew it! Aman had come to save me!

I felt the stinging sensation that I was about to cry and I couldn't hold it back. I don't know why I wanted to cry. Maybe because I almost lost my house and all the memories left inside. I wanted someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be all right. I wanted Aman to come and hold me. My Ma was the second best and she held onto me while I cried.

Then, my wish was granted and I felt someone's arms around me telling me sweet comforting words to make me, well, happier. It was Aman. I cried again into his shirt feeling it get soaked under my cheek and just stayed there until I dozed off remembering the last words Aman said to me, " I promise Naina I'll be your hero."


	10. Important Message!

Ok people, I decided to go over some stuff in the story to edit it over to make it better/ So I suggest skimming over some of the minor changes the whole story and especially chap 9 cause I edited that one a lot. Well next chap coming soon!

love dreamweaver71

P.S. thanks for the support!!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry about the delay guys. I was whisked off to Canada without a keyboard in sight. And I had so many ideas for this story, I forgot them after all... Well I'm close to wrapping up this story soon. I wanna finish before school starts. Here ya go!

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The the day after I acidentally turned our kitchen into a burnt marshmallow Ma had gotten an estimate for it. $ 5,000. It was a little expensive for us but our family would manage. Or so I thought. I always knew this family would hit some hard times along the way. What I never guessed was that money would assist anger into the breakdown of the Kapur family.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ma called a family meeting later that night. Except it wasn't really a family meeting since it was just me, Ma and Dadi.

" Ok everyone, we all know about the $5,000 fee for the kitchen right?"

"Right!" I said with determination. Dadi didn't speak. Which by the way, was a first.

" Now it will probably take us until November to raise the money for the repairs with our salaries. Not to mention the delicate situation the restaurant is in., so I've made a desicion."

We sat there, waiting for the awkward silence to give up its hold on us. 

"We are going to take money out of your father's account."

I sat there and nodded my head to show I agreeded with Ma. But the feeling inside me was telling me something else. Like this would not work. I thought of the situation. We haven't touched Dad's account since we adopted Gia, and Dadi had not objected to Ma taking money out of her son's account. I looked at her trying to see a hint of anger, guilt, or sadness but, I couldn't. Dadi soon excused herself from the table and we heard the door that led to the outside world click.

"Well since, Dadi has left the building, it looks like you can go to the bank and withdraw the money Naina. Come home and I expect no shopping bag from Bloomingdale's ok?" she said with a smirk.

I walked out never knowing it would be the beginning of our little saga....

"I would like to withdraw $5,000 for a repair fund."

"Ok and what's the account number?"

I said in a secretive tone "8730"

The teller typed the number in, her fingers turning into a blur and when it all stopped, I saw her look up at me. Her eyes opened a fraction of an inch bigger.

" I'm sorry but, there seems to be no funds inside this account."

I was in a state of minor panic. You know, that feeling that your heart suddenly falls into your stomach? I had to tell the teller my situation." Can you please check again? I don't want to be labeled insane at my house too soon."

She typed with the same speed and once again told me the news

" There are no funds in Mr. Kapur's account."

"...all...$250,000?"

"All $250,000"

I wasn't sure if I was in shock or if I was just with fear. My eyes were bulged out, and my jaw hit the floor until the teller pushed it up for me. They were the tell tale signs of shock but, then a chill ran rampant throughout my body and it turned my feeling of shock into fear. How could $250,000 just dissapear like that? Robber, stalker, idenity theft? Then something hit me. No really, the teller hit me on the head with a pamphlet. 

"Well actually," the teller started "There was a transfer to a Lajjo Kapur's account today. I'm gussing all that money went to her."

"Well can I withdraw from her account?"

"Even if you knew the account number, Ms. Kapur has requested that no one use her account except her."

I sprinted out of the bank and ran to home to see if my assumptions were correct. Only anger and adrenaline seemed to fuel me instead of my muscles and raw energy. I kept thinking to myself, how could I not notice? Of course Dadi would've been upset with this, she hates Ma and would never let her touch Dad's money.I ran and ran until I could run no more. But I eventually stormed into the house with a vengence.

"YOU SHRIVILED UP INDIAN!!!" I yelled, pointing to Dadi in the corner, casually praying to Shiva. Ma ran out of the kitchen dropping a plate and a towel in the process.

" What did I do?"

" You withdrew all of Dad's money today and transfered it to your account!"

She said nothing, just gave me a glare that told me shut up before Ma heard. Too late.

"You did what?"

"I went to the bank to withdraw some money from Dad's account only to find all the money went to Dadi's account instead."

" I can't believe you." Ma cried. "Why would you take money that would benifit your own grandchildren?"

I saw Dadi clench her trying to hold back but, she couldn't and then let loose.

"Because none of this kitchen burning and money stealing would have happened if my son was alive. These kids would never ended up in this situation or sprial out of control if he was still here."

"Dadi, it was an accident. An accident that could have happened to anyone anywhere. It was just our luck that it happened to us." I tried to be the voice of reason and stop the two reining adults in my life from saying anything that they would regret.

" Yes Naina, but do you know why fate has chosen us to give us that kind of luck? Because the evil eye has been upon us ever since that bastard child Gia was born." She turned to Ma getting angrier by the second. "Why if she never existed, I could've accepted you, I could've loved you as the daughter I never had. But, no. It's your fault Gia was born from some cheap affair in a motel, your fault my son killed himself, abandoning this damn life to go on to the next, and now it's your fault for putting your family into this situation!" 

No one would dare nor even make an attempt to speak after Dadi was through. That moment of silence let us here 2 children crying from upstairs. 2 children everyone had tried to hide the truth from because their innocence was the only thing keeping this family together. 2 children who needed someone to comfort them right now.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dadi stated. "Go tell her the truth. Tell her how she wrecked our lives for good. I'll go console my other grandchild." And she ran off to Shiv's room, trying to console him from what he just heard. 

" Naina..." I heard Ma say through her emotionally shaken voice. "Please check on Gia for me. I don't think I can handle seeing more sorrow for today." I nodded silently and watched Ma walk into her bedroom while I went up to check on Gia.

I couldn't stand the sight of Gia's surroundings. The doll house she once loved was now dismembered. And now the family she once imagined in that house was gone as well. She was on her bed looking up at me trying so hard not to cry but we both couldn't help it. I had to stop. I had to be brave for Gia because, if I wasn't, then who would?

"It's all my fault Naina. Dadi, doesn't like me. No one likes me."

My heart sank when I heard that. 

"No Gia, don't think that. Dadi's just upset right now." I said while I held her. The tears subsided and she fell asleep in my arms. I gently put her to sleep only to hear something tiny hitting her window. I looked outside only to see Aman wave at me. I opened the window to hear his voice tell me "Meet me downstairs."

I quickly ran downstairs and out of the room to see Aman's worried face.

"Why do you look so worried? Wait am I dying and has no one told me?"

" Yes Naina, you're gonna die eventually but, I wanna know are you ok? I heard everyone shouting at your house."

"It's...it's...oh well I guess I should tell you since you're gonna be in on it sooner or later."

So I spilled it all out. Ma's, Dad's and Gia's secret. The pain, the suffering, the death, and the loss. With a few tears here and there I managed to get the whole story out. Aman listened intentally the whole time soon stopped me when he had heard enough.

"Well Naina, looks like we have a job to do."

"What job?"

"We have to prove to Ms. Lajjo Kapur that Jennifer is innocent and Gia is really her grandchild."

I had heard some of the most reckless and crazy plans in my life and I always decided against them. This plan was the craziest. Nothing could get through to Dadi, especially an outsider to the family like Aman. But, I agreed. I agreed because if Aman could change a person like me after all my sufferings, maybe, just maybe, he could change our family as well. 


	12. Chapter 11

I couldn't sleep that night 

That midnight brawl between Dadi and Ma left a house filled with anger and sadness in its wake. By the end of the night, all of us kids had felt the effects of their burning anger or their overwhelming depression.

I laid down in my bed staring at the blank white ceiling and soon let my thoughts overcome me. I thought of what Aman had offered me. He wanted to help me prove to Dadi that Gia, was infact her biological granddaughter. I knew Gia's secret for a long time now, and even thought of telling Dadi tonight. But, after replaying that situation over and over in my mind, I decided it wouldn't be safe. Dadi would be too hurt to know that we've been keeping such a deep, dark, secret from her all along.

Then my thoughts went to Rohit. I haven't heard from him in a while but, from the way our conversation went last time, things weren't going well. Camilla hadn't even given Rohit the time nor the courtesy of listening to him pour his heart out. He had called me night after night explaining his plan and situation. I offered my own set of advice but, nothing had gotten through to Camilla's thick skull. I wondered if Rohit was ever going to get her back. If there was really a chance of him getting her back at all.

My eyelids soon started to get heavy and everything in my field of vision soon got covered in darkness. The last thing I remembered was hearing the branches smack my window violently as if they couldn't control themselves...Breakfast was like a nightmare in a silent movie.

123456789012345678901234556789012345678901234567890123455678901234567890123456789012345567890

No one made an attempt to talk. The only thing you could hear was the silverware hitting the table and the birds chirping their hearts out. I guess they got the memo that today wasn't a joyful day because 5 minutes into my breakfast, the only sound you could've heard was silverware. All I saw were evil glares passed between Dadi and Ma and sorrowful glances passed between Gia and Shiv. I didn't want to stay in this room too long. Too much of this could lead people to think we have problems.

Soon everyone dispersed into their own little routine. Ma went to the restaurant, Dadi went to mandir, and Gia and Shiv went to school. I soon wandered off to school myself. After taking notes like a good student (and texting Sweetu) lunch soon came and Aman invited me to lunch to discuss our plans.

" Well, I was thinking. The only way we could prove to your Dadi that Gia is her granddaughter is if we had some physical proof like DNA testing or blood match. Is there anyway you can get a DNA sample from her?"

" Of course, I'll just ask Dadi to participate in a good ol' fashioned scratch fight and see if I can get some skin cells."

" Ok that won't work. Wait, do you think Gia's birth certificate would have your father's name on it?"

" I'd think so."

" Well we can go to the hospital and get a copy of it right?"

I wasn't so sure I wanted to see Gia's birth certificate. It wasn't because of the possibility that Dad's name would be on it. It was because of Gia's real mother. I was afraid Dadi would hate this woman as much as she hated Ma now. I didn't want this whole saga to take place again. But, if it would open Dadi's eyes to see the truth, then so be it.

"Yeah, C'mon, let's go get this over with"..

123456789012345678901234556789012345678901234567890123455678901234567890123456789012345567890

"I'm sorry ma'am, but, if you're not the parent or guardian of Gia Kapur, then you cannot have a copy of her birth certificate."

"But what if I told you it's a mater between life and death?"

"Is anyone actually dying?"

"No"

"Then no. I'm sorry but no parent, no certificate."

" What about her blood type?"

" No parent..."

" ...No blood type"

I stomped my foot on the floor hoping to release some of my frustration only to make it worse since it hurt.

" Well, since we have no proof to show your grandmother, what do we do now?"

" I don't know. We could always...ask my mom."

" Or we could, ask your mom to get the results for us!"

"Uh...sure."

" Thanks for keeping up your spirits Naina. I appreciate it." He opened up his arms and engulfed me in a hug. Before I could get lost in the feeling of his arms. My cellphone rang.

"Might be Ma"

"Naina, hey it's me Rohit."

"Hey Rohit." I must of been really happy and delusional because I found myself walking away from Aman's arms and into a secluded corner in a hospital.

" Guess what? I think I've finally got to Camilla. She wants to talk to me over dinner."

" That's great Rohit!"

"But I just want to talk to you. See if there's any last minute things we can go over."

"Ok well what do you want to..."

"Actually, I was hoping we would meet for lunch."

"Now?"

"Yeah, if that's not a problem"

I looked at Aman, still beaming from our last hug. I felt so bad leaving him but, since there was nothing to do about Gia right now and Rohit's problem was almost solved. What was one more lunch between friends?

"Sure Rohit, why not?"

"Ok, I'll meet you at Starbucks in 10, 'K?"

" 'K, bye."

I turned to Aman, hoping to see a look of happiness on his face

" Listen Aman, I have to go meet someone."

" Someone like, Rohit?"

"Yes, he's so close to getting Camilla back, this is probably the last time I'll see him for a while. So can I please go?"

I saw the look on his face change from frustration to a quirky smile. " Fine, but be home before dinner. I think I'll have another plan ready"

"Ok, bye!" I kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Thinking if he really was ok with this or just putting up a front like I was doing to my own family.

Thanks to all who commented. More to come soon! And if you want me to finish before September ( since September is school month and it will be harder to update ) please review!


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry it's taking me so long to update guys. There's been an unexpected family emergency and school is coming up. So if I don't update for another long period of time, please bear with me. Oh and thanks for all the positive feedback and reviews. It keeps me going!

123456789011234567890123451234567890123456789234567891234567

"Hey Rohit, what up?" I said as I walked into this country's favorite coffee store, Starbucks. 

"...the sky?" I arched up an eyebrow at Rohit response.

" I don't know! The last time I heard that was when I was teenager watching MTV." Somehow I could imagine Rohit with a sideways baseball cap and pants so low you could see the little smiley faces on his boxers shorts.

" Ok, let's continue shall we? What do we need to do?"

" I need help to make this upcoming meeting with Camilla go off without a hitch. What do you think I can do to make this meeting go perfect ?" He had that puppy dog look in his eyes that would be cute for little children and candy but not for lonely, depressed men who wanted their lovers back.

I sat there pondering the moment only to find I couldn't tell Rohit what I was thinking. Nothing we did seemed to worked. We had tried everything one dating book from the library could offer. We watched countless sitcoms that had our same situation as us. We even watched 20 hours worth of Bollywood films and tried to draw our plans from there. But, nothing, nada, zilch, and any other word that means zero. I guess I should've gone down the easier road and told him the very same line Ma had told me in high school.

" Naina, I think I'm in love with Amitabh Bachchan. " No No not that line.

"Rohit, just be yourself. If she loves you, she should love you for who you are and not what you're trying to give her."

" You mean no more walkie talkies?"

" No more walkie talkies, Rohit."

" Ok, so can I call you about the date when it's over?"

"Sure. Why not, I helped you get this far. I wanna know how my subject is doing." I ended the sentence with a giggle and then an awkward silence overcame us both. It's not that we were uncomfortable with each other, it was just that we were supposed to talk about Rohit's undeniable attraction to Camilla. And this was only 3 minutes into the long meeting we had planned.

"So..." he said, tracing circles on the napkin with his finger, "...how are you and Aman?" I was shocked that he wanted to know. Ever since we've been hanging out, not once did he ask about Aman. Now I have to tell him without it sounding like I'm some crazed ex girlfriend out for revenge.

" Things are going good between us. The wedding's getting closer each day, just like we are." Ok, so I didn't mean to add the last sentence, but I was in La La Land just thinking of Aman for the upteenth time today. I hate to say it but, I've changed. I was no longer in the Fortress of Solitude AKA my bedroom, studying all day and night. No longer hiding emotions behind my glasses. I had let my inhabitions loose with Aman around. Smiled, laughed, and cried when I wanted to. Not holding it back and fearing my family would worry about it. I realized now my family would be happier to know I was now acting like a normal woman with thoughts and now emotions.

I soon saw a hand wave itself in front of my eyes and I jumped out of my thoughts and almost my seat as well.

"Look Naina, I have to go. I'll call you when I get home. K?"

" Okay, bye Rohit." I sat there contemplating going home to my own family's hellhole or just run away and never be seen again.

123456789011234567890123451234567890123456789234567891234567

I should have never come home in the first place.

It wasn't that there was a whole lot of fighting in the house, it was that there was no fighting at all. The silence around the house was getting ot me. Still after 2 days no one was talking? As much as I like peace and quiet, this was getting painfully annoying. I had to find someway to stop this.

"Ma?"

"Yes, Naina?"

" I know this maybe a little too much to ask but..."

" You want me to talk to Dadi and work things out."

" Uh, if you want you..." I mumbled. It was scary how she knew what I was thinking.

" Look Naina, I've tried many many times but, I think that fight was the last straw. I don't want to see this family fall apart because of her ignorant attitude."

" Ignorant attitude? I come over here to apologize my dear daughter-in-law only to see her insulting me in front of my grandaughter?"

Oh god. This could not be happening. I knew how this would end.

" Ma, Dadi, please don't start fighting." I begged with the same innocence as a child. But it was too late. Tears were falling, faces were red, and words were thrown that could not be taken back. I soon slid down to the floor, pulled my knees up and rested my forehead on them until that familiar sensation fill my eyes again. I told you I cried when I wanted, didn't I? I didn't dare look up, fearing I might see something worse than fighting in front of me. But I did hear something worse than the fighting. I heard someone open the front door and run out, passing the now oblivious Ma and Dadi. 

I looked up from my position and saw Gia's shoes were gone from the welcome mat. I didn't want this night to end in broken bonds and a missing child so I got up and managed to make it outside. I saw Gia, trying to put her shoes on properly and unlock the gate at the same time. I soon put my hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms until I held her hands.

"Gia, where are you going?"

"Follow me!" she said, pulling my body away from the house. It amazed me that this child had more strength than me in this situation. 

We hadn't walked that far. Actually we only walked to next door, Aman's house.

" Gia, why are we at Aman's house?"

" Aman told me, if Dadi and Ma started to fight again, he would assess me in trying to stop them."

"You mean assist you in trying to stop them?"

"Yeah!" She made her way to Aman's door banging furiously.

"Aman, Aman!!! We need your help!" The door opened revealing Aman's shocked face. He picked her up, with her under his arm and an envelope in his other hand.

"Gia, knock on that door one more time and this whole house will fall down!" She giggled at the joke about her newfound super power.

He started to run, grabbing my hand in the process and he just had to ask "Naina, what have you been feeding this child?"

123456789011234567890123451234567890123456789234567891234567

I heard a vase smash against the wall. That is usaully not a good sign when there is fighting around. Aman had ducked just in time before the vase collided with his head. I held on to Gia hoping this would protect her from the damage already done.

" What is this forigner doing in the house at this time?" Dadi said pointing to Aman. In that split second, she had forgotten about Ma and turned her anger to Aman, who I prayed would get out of here alive.

" This foriegner has a way to solve this family's problem's once and for all." He held up the envelope gaining a shocked look from Ma.

"Aman please don't. Let me do it." Ma begged.

" No Jennifer." He put his arm aound her. "She shouldn't listen to you tell the truth. The person who should tell the truth, is in this letter and I think Lajjo should hear it."

Dadi put on a straight face and listened to Aman.

Dear Jennifer,

I don't know what to say. I thought sorry would be an appropiate

word for this situation but, sorry will not get rid of the pain I have caused this

family. 

I should have never started that affair with your husband. Never. He

was yours in the first place and I selfishly took him away from you and your

children. I feel even worse that you had to take care of our child and lie that she

was yours to your mother-in-law. Even though you had no part in this. Your

mother-in-law must put you through hell thinking about it 

But the thing that hurts me most, is that I took a father, a husband,

and a son away from your family. I was shocked when your husband comitted

suicide and now everyday I'll wonder, if it was my fault or if there was anything I

could do to stop him.

But, I am grateful. Grateful that Gia is with someone I trust, someone

I know will take good care of her. If you ever need anything from me for Gia,

don't hesitate to ask. I would be willing to do anything for the mother of my

child.

Tell Gia I love her, tell your mother-in-law, that this was all my fault. 

You are not to blame for this. And I want to tell you thank you, for everything

you have done.

Sincerely,  
Rani Lateef 

That was all Dadi needed to hear. She took Ma and Gia in her arms and started to cry. The only thing you make out from her speech was, " I'm sorry, please forgive me." 


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry about this "updating on time" thing. There happens to be more school work and another family emergency. So I'll see how this chapter goes. Oh and by the way, I think I suck at doing all the dramatic writing LOL. I also may have been distracted a tad bit by SRK's new song promo Dard-E-Disco. 

12345678901234567890123456789012345678909123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Sleep finally came around at 2 in the morning after the big makeup session. With all the women of the family in the master bedroom and the men (which only consist of Aman and Shiv) in Shiv's room.

I had to admit, the Kapur family's bonding experience had to be the best experience in the world. No more fighting between Ma and Dadi. No more burning dislike for an innocent child. And no more weight of the world on my shoulders. Tonight I was a free woman who could finally focus on my life and not the lives of others.

I had taken in account of everyone's feelings except for one person. He was still behind the wall of glass, on a piece of paper, frozen in the same position with the same smile for years now. Dad. The man could be blamed for this entire situation but, he wasn't. He was just as hurt and confused as all of us but, chose to solve his problems in a state of permanent sleep. I think he would of been happy that all of this was over now. He would've loved his life right now, right?

Staying awake for so long could have made me tired but, instead made me hungry. I cautiously made my way around Gia and Dadi only to step on her hand. That made her turn but not awaken. I went down the stairs avoiding the squeaky 10th, 4th, and 2nd stair only to hear silverware being clanked against each other.

My first thought was "Robber?" and I conspired to turn back and hide under the bed. But, instead I reached for Shiv's basketball near my foot and took aim at the sillouette in the kitchen. It was hard to see the figure but I managed to nail it in the head with a satisfiying "bonk!"

A knife was pulled down to the floor along with the body. I would've been completely satisfied with what I did but, when I realized I had nailed Aman, I went into a panicked frenzy.

" Aman, I'm so sorry, are you ok? " I saw him comically twitch his fingers, signaling he was at least alive. I pulled him up along with the knife right next to him.

" What were you trying to do kill m...N-Naina, put the knife down and we can talk." I rolled my eyes at his accusation and put the knife down. I noticed his face was redder and a little sweaty. Which was strange because it was still winter.

" Aman are you ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine, why?"

" Nothing. But, why did you have a knife?"

" I thought I had a spoon for the ice cream."

" Oh..."

" Wanna join me?"

" Sure"

While polishing off a dish of ice cream we talked about everything under the sun. I thanked him countless times for the saving the family routine and he thanked me for not inadvertantly killing him. I kept trying to end the conversation not because it was boring but becasue I didn't want Aman to ask about Rohit. I had been hanging out with my ex and neglecting my fiance in the process. I wouldn't blame Aman if he hated me right now.

" So...Naina?"

" Yeah Aman?"

" What's going on between you and Rohit?"

" Nothing's going on. Why do you ask?"

He let out a couple of deep breaths before saying. " You've been spending a lot of time with him ever since we've gotten engaged. Now I'm usaully not one to let my feelings spill out but, I have to tell you, I feel threatened by Rohit."

You ever have your conscience tell you " I told you so!" multiple times? That's what happened when Aman told me the truth.

" Aman I promise, nothing is going on. He just needed some help with his love life."

" And does that love life include you? Somehow I always walk in on you giggling like school children, or hugging like long lost friends. Either something is going on or it just happens to be some great big coincidence."

" Aman it's just a coincide..."

"No. I think he still wants you Naina, and you're falling for his trap. ' Oh I'm so lonely, I need a friend! I know, why don't I call my ex! I knew it was too soon for Rohit to move on!" I saw Aman's face turn red and his breathing rate started to quicken by the second.

Soon came that eerie shrill from my cellphone and Rohit's skill of awkward timing was put to use.

" Naina, guess what? After hours of countless neverending talking, me and Camilla are finally going to get back together!"

" That's great..." I said in a half hearted voice before Aman motioned to me to give him the phone.

" Rohit, this isn't the right time, please call back later, bye" He said with a strange calmness in his voice and closed the phone with so much force it almost cracked the screen.

" Look Naina, I don't regret spending time with you, in fact I loved it but, I don't think you're ready to get married yet. I'll guess I should give you some time to think. I'm thinking of going back home tomorrow."

"Aman, no, I'm ready please don't leave."

What came next was the only moment my heart had sank so low, it couldn't get up. Aman had grabbed the counter, holding on to it for dear life. His knees soon met with the floor, making the silverware in the sink jump and put his hand over his heart.

I knew this couldn't be good.

Between the tears and the hyperventalating, I managed to get Aman to lie down while I called 9-1-1.

Screaming at everyone to get down I managed to think for a second that Aman shouldn't have thanked me after all.


	15. Notice Important Editing Info

Ok people, I know my story has been, lacking for the past couple of weeks, especially the last chapter, so I'm going to do a little editing now. I should be done soon so don't worry if things change, it's all for the better, thanks! 


	16. Chapter 14

Aman collapsing on the floor was the memory replaying in my mind as I got to the hospital. The doctors wouldn't let me go in the operating room and had to hold me back before I busted the door down. After I had calmed down, I thought if I had done everything in my power to save him. 

1.Turned Aman onto his back

2.Called 911

3.Did CPR when the operator told me to.

4.Yelled at everyone within a mile radius to come to the hospital with me.

5.Went with the ambulance to the hospital

6.Sit here and wait.

The last time I saw Aman, he wasn't awake. He wasn't breathing and he barely had a pulse. There was nothing else I could do for him. Well, maybe one more thing. And that's when I headed to the chapel.

I sat down 3 benches behind a woman and a doctor. As soon as the doctor stopped talking the woman started to cry. I wasn't sure if they were happy tears or sad tears but, soon after, they both left. I prayed that the woman was happy whereever she went. And then it was my turn. I sat there, 3 benches behind the pedestal and prayed.

"Dear God, if you can hear me please, let Aman be ok. I realized only today, how much I would miss him if he were gone. I guess you wouldn't understand but, he has made me feel things that I haven't felt in years. I feel happy again and it's all because of him. He has helped my family with the good times and the bad and now, it's my turn to return the favor. Please, if it means I have to suffer, then let it be. This man deserves much more than to...die...at such a young age."

I couldn't continue. I started to breakdown, the brave front I had put up for the nurses and the doctors giving me updates on Aman was gone.

I then felt 2 hands, one on each shoulder, touch me. I looked to my left. No one. My right. No one. I looked behind and there they were. Ma and Dadi. The first time I had need them in public together. I walked to them and cried into Ma's shoulder depressed and beaten for the day.

"Naina..." Ma started. " Don't start to think this is the last time you'll see Aman. Think of this as God's way of testing you. Seeing if you can be strong for Aman and yourself. You see, I went through this with your father years ago. But I noticed something different between him and Aman. Aman is a fighter. He will willingly push any border he can to make those he loved happy. He successfully did with himself in mind and he did it all for you. Your father tried but, he ended up putting so many people in front of him, he put himself last. Don't worry, Aman will be fine."

I believed Ma when she said that. And with that, the doctors came out.

" I'm looking for the family with Aman Mathur?"

"That's us." Dadi told the doctor.

"We need to talk about Mr. Mathur's condition." And on that note, I collapsed. The last thing I remembered was watching Ma's face in front of mine.

12123456789123456789012342345678902345678923456789123456789901234567890234567890

I'm not sure what I felt or where exactly I was but it was all in white. When the light dimmed, I was in the hospital, on a strecher near a room. I turned my head to the left and saw the name Aman Mathur written in barely leglible handwriting. Well, last I remember, Aman was in surgery so maybe he was out all ready?

I looked at the bed. It was surrounded by people. Everyone I knew, Ma, Dadi, Gia, Shiv, Jazz, Sweetu, Aman's mother and Uncle. I also saw Rohit which shocked me to say the least but I still kept walking. I needed to be closer, since I could not see Aman's state in bed.

Soon I heard crying come from Aman's mother. I prayed to god it was a happy cry. Then everyone started to cry as well, like a chain reaction. I now saw it. A white blanket over the body. I couldn't believe it. There was no way he could've died. I started to feel that warm sensation again and ran to Aman side. I needed to see his face. One more time. I just needed to. I pulled the blanket off and screamed. The face I saw was not Aman but, instead was mine.

28749872597490237591273595276923-759823749587293769-2374-957293875902375097329085

I jerked my head up, realizing it was all just a dream I had when I passed out. When I came to, Dadi and Ma had either hand of mine clasped in theirs, Dadi's head on my shoulder. I looked straight into the doctor's eyes and said, " So you have news about Aman for me?"


	17. Chapter 15

"I don't believe I've ever seen a case like this."

"Doctor, no offense but, you make it sound like Aman died." The panic in my heart didn't calm down over time. But, now that the doctor was here, strangely enough it had gotten worse.

"That's the thing Ms. Kapur. Aman did die."

"What?" I said in shock as I held on to Ma with a shaky hand.

"He had heart failure while we tried to regain his heartbeat. We thought we had lost him but, then a miracle occurred."

"Miracle?"

"Yes, when we were about to pronounce him dead, his heart started to beat again. He woke up and we asked him all sorts of questions to see if he was ok. It looked like he was fine."

"Can…can we go visit him?"

"Of course. But, one at a time now. He needs his rest." The doctor left, leaving me to walk into Aman's room. There he was, on the stretcher, like he was in the ambulance. I wanted to cry so much but I decided that he didn't need to see me like this. So, I held it in. It was hard but I tried.

"Well, if it isn't the bride to be. Hey, why don't you look so happy?" I didn't answer.

"C'mon Naina. If we're going to be husband and wife, you should be able to tell me anything. Now, what's bothering you?"

"I was scared."

"Scared of?"

"I was scared of loosing you. I was scared that another person that I loved would've been gone from my life and everyone you helped would have to start from point 1. Aman, you have no idea how many people you've saved from a lifetime of troubles. Including me." I couldn't help but let the tears flow from my eyes. Everything I said was true. If not for Aman, my family would still be fighting and I would still have the world upon my shoulders.

"Naina, come here." He patted the empty space in his bed and I sat down. He then put his arms around me and pulled me down next to him. I faced him trying not to cry at his sickly looking appearance.

"Look Naina, I promise I will never leave you. Even if I get sick, when we're old. Just yell at me and I'll come back from the white light. I think I have that much fear for you."

"Shut up." I slapped his chest, which only made him jump.

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries. I think when I get married to you, I'll have to get used to you slapping my chest. C'mon keep doing it. I need to be immune to it." I sat there laughing for the first time since Aman went into the hospital. I was so happy. I was marrying the greatest man on earth and this time, he wouldn't go away.

"I love you Aman."

"I love you, too."

--

Finally the wedding was here.

After all the planning, preparation, rehearsals, and singing lessons (Yes singing lessons, Dadi was mad at first but willing to do it to make everything perfect.) the wedding was finally here. Of course we had an engagement ceremony before that, which consisted of Aman's attempt at a Bollywood like dance with my family. It was cute. It really was.

But I had to focus on this day. This very moment at least. My wedding. No, scratch that. Our wedding. My family was here and so was Aman's. Even Rohit and Camilla showed up. We gave them a thumbs up and they returned it with a 'good luck'. There were also aunties and uncles and so many distant relatives, we were sure half of them weren't even related to us.

During the ceremony, I had to poke Aman awake causing the pundit to give us a questioning look.

"Sorry," He whispered in my ear, "I was never good at these things. I always used to sleep on Mommy's lap." I giggled at that response causing the pundit to look at us more questioningly. We closed our mouths and got up to walk around the fire. With all the jewelry and the weight of the sari, I could barely stand up but I managed.

We walked around the fire once, twice, three times. Only 4 more to go and we would be home free. I would soon be Mrs. Aman Mathur and I couldn't be happier. I think I was so happy; I ended up walking the wrong way and bumping into Aman. He laughed, hugged me and I laughed as well. Soon, the crowd of family starting laughing with us. I guess what they say was true and it defiantly applied to Aman.

Laugh and the world laughs with you.


End file.
